


Vampires Will Never Hurt You

by 24hourprince



Series: I'll Never Let Them Hurt You, I Promise [1]
Category: Half-Life
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24hourprince/pseuds/24hourprince
Summary: After the Black Mesa Labs collapsed in 200X Barney thought he lost his love forever. Black Mesa rebuilds as a small suburban town. Gordon Freeman wakes up almost exact 20 years later confused in a tram and covered in blood. Is the new Black Mesa as nice as it seems?Title is a work in progress, I may change it, bc its a mychem song. Ratings may change as the story progresses.
Relationships: Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman
Series: I'll Never Let Them Hurt You, I Promise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788268
Comments: 17
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gordon's selective muteism is based on my own when I was younger so hopefully it's at least kinda accurate.

Rise and shine Mister Freeman, rise and… shine" 

I feel… like my heart should be thumping out of my chest, but I feel...nothing, I take a rushed gasp of air but I feel no relief. I grasp at my wrist to feel my pulse but I  _ Still _ feel nothing, just the cold clammy skin of a corpse. I and I say  _ nothing _ , not that I would otherwise. 

"You've been away for… quite some time. A rest maybe or a… metamorphosis perhaps. Nonetheless… you've been away for quite some time, you don't want people forgetting… about you… now. So wake up.. wake up and… smell the rot." 

I return back to our world, a tram of some kind, I think for a second it's all a fucked up fever dream but I still feel no pulse and when I rub my mouth, it's covered in dry, crumbly blood. I lick my lips almost by instinct, and the rusty iron taste feels… good? Like licking the last bit of sauce off your lips. Something stabs my tongue, it's that my teeth. Oh… oh no, oh nononono. I can't be, it's just all urban legends and myths, like Barney would tell me… oh, oh Barney… How long have I been gone? 

"Now arriving at: Black Mesa Central Park. The time is now: May 18th, at 7:48 PM 202X The temperature is now: 86°Fahrenheit" A staticky pre-recorded voice announced. It's really been 20 years… 

It doesn't look like the Black Mess I'm used to, less... sterile. It looks like a normal town, stores line the streets, cookie cutter houses in the horizon Must have rebuilt after the shutdown. I rub as much blood off my mouth as I can, using the tram window as a mirror.

I walk out into the dry warm night, the sun is just starting to set, so the temperature should drop quickly. I feel like an alien, like I don't belong, well I guess I don't, I'm out of my element, out of my  _ time.  _ I just walk into the night. I shove my hands in my pockets, and I feel something. I pull out a set of keys and a wallet, my wallet. There is a note in it.

"WE CAN'T HAVE OTHERS BEING

SUSPICIOUS

OF YOU CAN WE… MISTER FREEMAN.

YOU MAY REST HERE"

There is a map quickly scrawled on the back, along with an address. I can only assume it was the man from before.

I follow the map, it's pretty easy to, I let my body run on autopilot until I approach some bar, most places were closed or closing, typical for idyllic towns like these. But the bar was still bustling, a bright beacon is a dimming night. I glance in and I freeze in my steps.

I see him.

I see  **_Him._ **

I see Barney.

He's older, gray starting to creep into his hair, eyes crinkling in the corner, some of his sharper edges, are now smooth, but it's the same old Barney I knew and loved.

that I knew...and  **_loved._ **

I feel a pang of guilt, I start to move, maybe he wouldn't see me, but fate isn't kind and he sees me. He sees me and _looks_ _at_ me, and I freeze in place, time moves oh so slow, and so very very fast for a few seconds. I see him push people out the way, running for the door.

"Doc! Doc! Oh Gordon!" His body collides with mine, it's so warm, in contrast to my own chilled skin. He embraces me a deep hug, lifting me up off my feet and spinning me around, my arms still plastered to my side. 

"Where the Fuck, have you been!?" he moves his hands so my hips, allowing me full motion to sign but unable to let me go, almost as if he's afraid I'll disappear into thin air.

I open my mouth to say  _ something,  _ it's hard to be verbal, but it's always been easier around him, around people I loved. But I closed it after remembering my current predicament.

It's too late, He noticed.

"Oh, Doc… what did you get yourself into this time" Concern thick in his voice. "Just, Stay here, I'll be right back, don't want them thinkin I'm skippin out on my tab." He holds my hands in his and squeezes, and releases. He looks back one last time before running in. He drops a few bills at the counter, points in my direction, saying something, I can't hear what. The loud music and the multitude of voices makes my already pisspoor language processing even worse. 

"Hey sorry about that" He says slinging an arm around my shoulder, "Let's get going?" 

I sign a simple "yes" and I follow him. 

"It's not far, at all, I'm supposed to have a roommate moving in sometime today but it's kinda late and I haven't heard from them yet. Movers came in yesterday and brought everything in. But you can always hang in my room, I know how you don't like new people." He says reaching up to ruffle my hair. It's nice, to feel something after being in nothingness for, fuck, 20 fucking years.

"It's not much but it's home!" He says as we walk up. Huh… it's the same address as on my note… Some house on the border where the city center becomes neighborhoods. I tap Barney on the shoulder and drop the note and the key in his hand. 

"What's this, Doc?" He studies the note and the key, putting it next to his own, the groves match perfectly. 

"Well I'll be damned…" He turns both the keys in his hands. "Well then! Welcome home, roomie." He places my key gently back in my hand. He smiles wide, closing his eyes by the sheer force of it, his laugh lines deepening, I think for the first time since this all started, that maybe I'll be ok, a brief second that I'm not questioning my own humanity. I unlock the door with my key and walk in.

  
  


I'm smacked in the face with the smell of  _ home.  _ Of Barney, of day old coffee, old cheap paperbacks, of cologne and of soap, of the morning's bacon, fat still probably sitting in the pan. For the first time in over 20 years, my body feels safe. I almost collapse under my own weight, my body finally giving up now that it's safe.

"Woah there Gordon! Almost lost ya there!" He catches me, carrying me to the couch.

"Let me get something to put in my stomach and well get you something in yours alright?" I just nod. "Good, I'll be right in the kitchen, just wave your hand and I'll see you alright?" I nod again, and he ruffles my hair. 

I slide off my shoes and I grab the blanket on the other end of the couch, curling into it. 

He comes back a few minutes later, sandwich dangling from his mouth, a glass of orange juice, and some alcohol pads and some bandage. I quirk my eyebrows up at him. 

"What?" His voice is mumbled by the food in his mouth, he swallows and starts again. "Listen Gordon, you need to eat too, and it's safer to do it now before you get real hungry." 

I shake my head no, I can't do this, I can't do this to him.

"I don't want to hurt you" My voice is raspy and dry from disuse, even more than before.

"You won't, I know you better than that, and I can't fucking loose you again." He starts disinfecting his arm, "Besides what a little blood between friends?" He laughs, it sounds natural to most but I know it's a nervous laugh. 

"Here," he leads his arm to my mouth "Drink up!" 

I reluctantly take his arm, and instinct takes over. 

I bite into his arm, he winces in pain for a second. I feel his other hand rubbing my back.

"Shhhh, there you go Doc, take your time…" He's comforting me even as I drain his blood.

I stop not long after that, licking the wound shut.

"Now that wasn't so bad, now was it Doc?" 

He's right, I do feel a lot better, a little warmer too. I go to bandage up his wound but it's more or less healed, just 4 slight spots where my fangs went in.

"Oh! I didn't realize you were that advanced already?" He says like it's the most natural thing in the world "What? it's not like you are the only one who can do research, Doc, It's better to be safe than sorry, and being safe saved your cute lil butt" I want to be angry with him but I just can't. Maybe reading all those shitty magazines on and poorly coded sites did pay off. 

"Besides, you can't drink more than 2 pints unless you're really doing bad, and that's safe under normal donation rules. I can't donate blood anyways so it's fine."

"Thank you" I croak, my voice starting to loosen up.

"No problem Gordon" 

He hugs me again and I sink into it. Arms pulled tight around him, I start to cry. And he does too, the reality of it all crashing down on the both of us. They are tears of happiness, of sadness, of pure despair, of pure hope, and of longing. Every emotion of 20 years being released in one fell swoop. 

We let all of our emotions run its course until we are exhausted.

Once we catch our breath he starts again.

"Hey, Doc? I'm sorry to ask you this but can you please take a shower? You kinda smell like ass"

I just start laughing, it's so mundane and normal, like when he would have to remind me to eat because I was so wrapped up in my projects. "Sure" I say, my voice finally starting to warm up

"Go ahead and jump in, second door to the right, I'll bring you some clothes." I give him a thumbs up and start making my way there. 

I start the shower, I slip out of my clothes as the water warms up. It's the same clothes I wore when the tunnels collapsed, same shitty tie, same wrinkly button up, same stained lab coat. Thinking about it, no wonder he saw me so fast. I look at myself in the mirror, I look much more tired, eye bags that I haven't seen since grad school. It looks like my contrast has been turned down, not pale in, "hasn't seen the sun" but pale in "almost corpse-like." I now have 4 pinprick scars on my neck.

I jump in the shower and let the warm water rollover me. Barney apparently still uses the same soap, I doubt he'll mind me using some. I scrub my hair, there are still bits of dirt and concrete in it and what I assume is dried blood, turning the water a sickening, rusty brown. No wonder Barney said I needed to shower. I start scrubbing until my skin is raw. 

"Knock, Knock, it's just me!" Barney says opening the door. "I'm putting your clothes on the sink, well my clothes, I didn't wanna go digging in your room for clothes… if you even have any." he says I hear him placing them on the counter. "And here! I promise I'm not looking" He slides his hand behind the curtain, handing me a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"I fuckin love you" I say.

"Gosh, Doc, didn't know you felt that way about widdle ol me" He laughs. "Ok, I'll leave you be, knock on the wall if you need me." I hear the door shut behind him.

I expect to be a lobster-y red when I walk out but I'm still just as unsaturated as before. I dry off and I slip on the clothes. I'm not why he even still has this shirt. It's the one I would always try to steal from him back in the day.  


I walk out into the living room, he's already almost asleep on the couch, he's already changed into pjs himself.

"Hey, Doc! You feel any better?" I sign a simple yes. "Good! I'm actually about to hit the hay…" he stops for a second. "Doc? No, Gordon. I don't know how to say this, but uhh would you care to join me? I know you have your own bed but, I don't know and I just haven't seen you in so long and…" I cut him off

"Yes, Barney, that sounds nice" 

He smiles for ear to ear "Well then, right this way sir" 

His bedroom is so  _ him.  _ Comfort and form above all else, cheap paperbacks piled everywhere, random sticky notes placed haphazardly, a metal water bottle, a charging block, some meds on the bedside table. Way more pillows and blankets than one man needs. I missed him so much. 

He takes his shirt off, tossing it in some chair and curls into bed. I stare at him for a few moments, he has a quite few more scars, he's gotten a bit softer, even his body hair is starting to get specked in gray.

"Like what you see, Doc?" He asks, obviously joking

"Actually yes" My traitorous mouth, moving before my brain does, give it an inch and it'll take a mile. I feel like the little blood I have in my body rushes to my face.

"Fuckin come here" He softly pulls me down to the bed, I just let myself get pulled down. "Should have fuckin known you were into gray foxes" He just rolls his eyes. 

We curl up into each other's arms.

"I missed you so fuckin much. More than anything in the world, would have done anything to get you back." He says looking into my eyes. 

"I love you" I simply reply.

"Love you too, Gordon." I kiss him on the head and he just hums. 

"Come 'ere" He says.

I kiss him on the lips, I was so afraid I would never be able to do this again.

We fall asleep into each other's arms.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

I wake up, the bed has gone cold, I look at Barney's clock, it reads 7 something pm. No wonder. I stretch, bones popping as I do so. I take a deep breath, letting myself focus on the lingering smell of Barney all around me. I get up and walk to the living room.

I stop instead at the kitchen, Barney us making dinner.  
"Good evening,babe."He says, kissing my cheek. It feels like I've never been gone.   
"One second and I'll warm you up something, alright?"  
I nod and I lean on the counter out of his way while he fiddles away.  
"Here," He hands me a mug, I take the chance to give him a quick peck.   
It smells unmistakably metallic.  
"Should be pretty fresh, picked it up from the butchers on the way home" He says as casually as you would mention grabbing meat for spaghetti and meatballs.  
I quirk my eyebrows up.  
"I mean it won't be as filling as like from the source but it should hold you off until I make more. Think of it like your morning cup of joe."  
I take a sip, and he's right, not very filling but for sure fills me with warmth. I hum into it.  
I put the mug down and start to sign "Where do you even work?" I ask.   
"Some small bakery in town, run by an older couple, former scientists. pretty sure they also escaped before the uhh, the collapse. I'm pretty certain I seen them around BM back in the day…" He trails off. "I work the late morning shift. I can't be getting up at the asscrack of dawn anymore."   
I just sip from my mug, watching him work. He really is handsome. Being a baker really explains why his arms are still so strong, I decide to finish my drink and wrap my arms around him.  
He's so warm, I nuzzle my head into his neck and I try to soak up as much heat as I can.  
He laughs and kisses me on the head. I can feel his chest rumble.  
"What you making?" I ask, opting to use my voice, not wanting to move my hands from his waist.   
"Just some stir fry, simple and easy" He says tossing the food in the wok.  
"Smells good" I mumble closing my eyes.  
"I'll make you a plate" He says finishing up, he wiggles out of my grip to start setting up two plates.  
"You can still eat, doesn't do anything besides taste good" He says, shrugging. "Remind me after dinner and I'll bring out a book on it" He carries two plates to the living room. I follow him.   
"What you wanna watch? Wait? Did they have How It's Made when you were here last?"   
I slowly shake my head no.  
"Doc you are gonna love it!" He turns on the tv, man tech really has progressed in the past 20 years. He fiddles around the tv, flipping around a user interface with ease, I take a bite of the food and try not to moan. It's really fucking good, I try to express that to him but I end up just kinda flapping about. It's nothing like the boxed mac and cheese which was his cooking limit at the time. The veggies are cooked perfectly, it's seasoned real nice, it's just so good.  
He laughs a hearty laugh, "I'm glad you like it." He bumps his shoulders against mine. "Finally learned how to cook, had to stop living on cheap reheatable meals after a while, got too hard on my stomach."   
He starts up the show, and he's right, it's really good. I eat slowly savoring the food, it feels nice, a brief moment of the old normal. I put down my plate.   
"You done?" he asks, I nod. He grabs my plate eating what's left on my plate. I curl up against his side. It's really easy to get lost in watching this show, it hits that specific part of my brain. that makes it hard to look away.  
"Knew you were gonna love it! I thought of you every time I would watch it Gordon…" He says fondly. "God, I missed you so fuckin much. You know, I would stay at the rescue site for hours on end, just waiting, hoping, damn Gordon I even prayed a few times if you'd believe it. I would stay till they made me leave for the day, promised to call if they knew anything." He looks like he's about to cry. "When they couldn't find you… or even what was left of you... I didn't know what to do so I fell back into my old habits, as you can see" He motions to all the paperback books scattered and pilled all over the room, the house even. I finally look at them and he's right. All of them have titles like "First Aid for Meta-Humans" and "The Truth About Werewolves" and "So You've Been Turned?"  
"You know, a part of me just didn't want to give up hope." Tears are falling from his eyes, he lets out an ugly sob, I hug him tighter, but he probably needs to let it all out so I don't try to stop him, just comfort him the best I can.   
"Thanks, darlin' " He says as I wipe away his tears, he gives me a kiss. "I'm so glad you're here, you know I would do anything for you right?" He says.  
"I know, and I would do the same for you." my voice no louder than a whisper, it doesn't have to be, it never had to be.   
We kiss again, slowly, softly, 20 years of absence melting away like it's nothing, like we never left each other arms all those years ago. The kisses gradually begin to deepen.   
"God, Gordon, you are so good at this, been dreamin about this for years" Barney says as he pulls away for air. I start to pepper his cheeks with kisses, slowly moving to his neck, opting to find if kissing his pulse point still worked, mixing in open mouth kisses with pecks.  
"Fuck, Doc, please don't stop, just, just no donations tonight alright?"  
I let a small laugh puff on his skin.   
"Wanna move this somewhere more comfortable?" He asks. "I'm starting to get a neck cramp" I answer him by scooping him up and carrying him to his room.  
"You really know how to make a man feel special, Gordon" He says laughing in my arms.

He used to always be a cuddler, but never this bad. It seems like every part of his body that could physically be able to touch my body, was. I can't really complain though, he's so warm. I stare down at him, his sleeping body calm and relaxed, at peace. I run my hand though his hair, soft as ever, always been one of my favorite parts about him. I feel my eyes slowly beginning to droop, I slide my glasses off with my other and and place them on the bedside table. I fall asleep running my fingers through his scalp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the cut to black scene will be posted separately, just in case that's not someone cup of tea, expect that soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy hlvrai is in here, but he should be the only one i put in here, well besides sunkist. i needed an explanation on why gman would even care about someone like gordon in a universe without the resonance cascade and "you were nice to my son" is a pretty good one.

I wake up, the bed has long since gone cold, I vaguely remember a half awake kiss goodbye. I get up, the bedside clock says it's 3pm-ish. There is a note under my glasses.

"Hey Gordon, Not sure when you will get up but I should be home around 5-ish, feel free to do whatever, I left instructions on how to reheat your morning cup on the fridge.  
-Love, Barney  
p.s. I totally forgot to give you your book, we kinda got distracted last night ;), but here it is!"

His blocky handwriting is a mess to most, but it's easy to read once you've read it as much as I have.  
I grab the book and I slide on a shirt, I can't remember who's, not like it matters anyways, and I head to the living room.  
Barney has alway had the knack for finding the most comfortable furniture, this couch is no exception. I curl up in the corner wrapping myself in blankets, drink in hand and I begin to read.  
I get lossed pretty easily, my brain eager to soak up information after a 20 year long stasis. It's an introduction to Vampirism and how it affects your day to day life, along with dispelling common rumors .  
I can still go in the sun but I'm way more likely to burn, best to drink a cup of blood a day at least, live feeding is best but even rehydrated blood powder is fine, there are some blood replacement drinks but you have to drink a lot more of them. That I'm more likely to experience the effect of extra heat and cold so that's something I should keep an eye on…

A key turning in the lock breaks me from my hyperfocus trance.  
The door opens then a voice booms,  
"Darlin! I'm home!" then a little quieter, mostly to himself "God damn! I've always wanted to say that!" His smile wide, a bag of groceries in each hand.  
I slide a piece of scrap paper as a makeshift bookmark and I walk over to him. I give him a kiss hello and grab some of the groceries from him and walk with him to the kitchen.  
"How was work?" I sign simply after I place the bags on the counter.  
"Huh? Oh! Fine, pretty lazy day… Sorry I just can't stop thinkin' 'bout how you're back and all." He says with a smile.  
I return his smile with one of my own, I sign "and I'm glad to be back"  
"Who was it that rented the room exactly?" I asked.  
"Some old guy, sunkin eyes, talked like he wasn't use to breathin, said he owned them a favor. Say what did you do to get in someone like that's good graces?"  
I just shrug "I'm just as confused" I sign.

There is a knock on the door. I jump at the sudden noise.  
"I got it!" Barney says, stopping what he's doing and going towards the door, I follow suit just because I'm interested, I've always been a bit nosy.  
"Hello Mr. Calhoun! Dad said your new roommate should be moved in and I was wondering if he settled in allr-" He looks at me and smiles wide "Mr. Freeman!!" He runs in for a hug, he's always been affectionate when he got to know people.  
He's a late middle-aged man dressed in bright yellows and fun patterns.  
"Tommy Please just call me Gordon." I sign with a smile.  
We met at Black Mesa, others weren't as big of fans of his cheery demeanor or his child like antics, but they always put a smile on my face. it's better than the stuffy holier than thou demeanor most of the others had. He was smarter than most of us but others didn't see that because of his specific brand of enthusiasm. I really did learn a lot from him.

"Sorry it took so long to get you back Mr. Free- Gordon, dad said there was a lot of red tape…"  
I place my hands on his shoulder to stop him then franticly sign "Get me back? Your dad?" 

"Dad said he talked to you on the tram?" He says as casualty as bumping into someone on the subway, not placing you back into reality after 20 long years. His head turns in confusion, not unlike a dog.  
I guess I can kinda see the family resemblance, well I guess more like if someone showed a picture of Tommy to an alien who hasn't seen a human then made a human out of what they drew. I just kinda nod in response  
"Tommy, is your dad the one who rented out the room? You should have just asked me if i had a spare room, I woulda said yes" Barney asks him.  
"Dad said we had to follow the proper procedure Mr. Calhoun, he's always been a stickler for rules." Tommy says shaking his head.  
"Well, Tommy, I really do appreciate what you and your pops did, I really can't thank yall enough" Barney slings an arm around me and pulls me closer "If you ever need anything, just let us know and we'll be there."  
"It's just what friends are for!" He gives us a wide smile, then his phone bleeps "Hey I have to go take Sunkist on a walk, I stop by later 'k?" He brings us both in for a hug and we wave him off.  
...  
"Hey, have you talked to Dr Kleiner? Since you got back" Barney asked once we close the door.  
I frantically shake my head no. I'm not sure who was saved and who wasn't.  
"Wanna invite him over for dinner?"  
I nod in response.  
He pulls out his phone (?) it's a slick thing, not many buttons, a large screen, is it touchscreen? He taps a it a few times then...

"Hey Doc! Wanna come over for dinner? I got a surprise for you!" then some mumbling on the other end. "Yeah! Burgers sound good? Ok seeya soon!" Barney then hangs up the phone?  
"Heh, he'll be here in a few, he's just a few houses down." He says patting me on the back. "He's a professor again, down at the ol' local college, pretty sure he works with Dr Tommy." He says casually, starting to work in the kitchen.  
I hop back in the countertop, I really like watching him work, he's gotten really good at cooking. It also gives me time to ogle at him. But there isn't much time to do so before the door rings, I guess he really is close.  
"Hey, uh Gordon, wanna get the door?" He says in a singsong tone.  
I smile back and go to open the door.  
"Barney, you promised me burgers!" Kleiner says, walking in without really noticing. "Oh hello Dr. Freeman… Dr. Freeman!? Gordon!! I-I thought you were dead!"  
"I kinda was" I sign and sheepishly smile.  
"Oh! Well then! Good to have you back, Gordon" He says, bringing me into a hug and ruffling my hair. "I might have a few, uh, colleagues, that have information on your, let's say… current predicament, if you need any help."  
"Barn has been taking good care of me" I sign.  
"I'm glad! I'm here if you need me Gordon, we really have missed you quite a lot."  
We walk into the kitchen and sit at the bar stools at the counter.  
Kleiner fills me in with some more happenings of the world, The Black Mesa we know today was built after the tunnels collapsed after the earthquake, destroying the Collider and most of Black Mesa along with it. They did what every American company does when shit gets fucked and just slapped a suburban city on top of it, most left but some stayed, unable to leave their past behind them. People like, him, and Barney, Tommy, and apparently the Vance's, who run the bakery Barney works for…

"You want any babe?" Barney asks me once Kleiner is done filling me in some, I shake my head no.  
He places a plate in front of Dr. Kleiner and takes a seat next to me.  
"It's good as ever Barney, you really have a knack for cooking!" Kleiner responds after taking a bite of his burger. I had forgotten he probably has never had Barney's food while we were in Black Mesa, probably for the best.  
"Aww, You're too kind Doc, it's really just a simple burger, not much that could go wrong with that." Barney tells him. I think back to the last burger I had from him, it feels like both just yesterday and a whole lifetime away, it was burnt and honestly kinda bland. I crinkle my nose at that.  
"Wanna try a bite hun?" He asks me, I shrug and try a bite, it really is good, seems like 20 years can really do wonders for your cooking skills.  
"Ah, two love birds. You two were really attached at the hip some time ago." Kleiner says foundly, nudging me. He wipes his hand and starts again "Gordon, Barney, Thank you for the meal, and for the companionship. I would love to spend more time with you two but, I really need to get back to grading papers. Finals are coming up soon so there is a lot on my plate. How about we meet up again later? Maybe this weekend perhaps?"  
"I think we can make that work, huh darlin?" Barney asks. I nod a huge smile on my face.  
"One last thing, Gordon, Let me walk you down the aisle when you two get married, Promise?"  
"Of course, Doc wouldn't have it any other way" I tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to update this sooner but life happens


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, hun, what's in your room? We should probably figure out what we need to get you, I love you dearly but I would rather not share all and my clothes with you" He says, giving me a small peck on the cheek.  
I shrug and I motion towards the room, I open the door and we walk in.   
It's almost identical to my old bedroom dorm in the old Black Mesa. I blink, clearly confused.   
"Well I'll be damned… Look! Even the movie ticket of the last movie we went to topside is still here! And is that a receipt for Tesla's Tacos? Actually I'm kinda glad that place is gone." He says with a laugh.  
Most of my clothes are here but I could bet most of it is way out if style, I'm not really sure what the fashion is right now, or really ever but I would think 20 years would change a lot.   
I dig around for a bit, Barney is mainly just watching me deciding to lay on my bed.  
"I'm just gonna rest my eyes for a bit darlin" He says with a yawn. I roll my eyes and I toss him the pajamas pants he always tried to steal.  
"Now we are even" I sign.  
"For me? You shouldn't have" he responds, overdramatically fluttering his eyelashes.  
He slips into them removing his jeans and his shirt, and crawling under the covers.  
"Mmmm still smells like you. I forget you always spurged for the good blankets" He pulls the blanket almost over his head.  
It's almost as if the years melted away and we were still in my old shitty one bedroom dorm, he would always prefer to stay at my place, he had a roommate back at his dorm. Although I think he just wanted an excuse to steal my blankets. For a moment I imagine it, he would probably come over, a bit to late for most but he would know I would still be up, making up some bullshit excuse about how his roommate is snoring too loud for him to sleep despite my own being just as loud, drag me to bed because he knows sometimes it's a lil too easy to listen to my brain when it says one more hour, talk to me as we slowly drift away to sleep.  
I let out a yawn myself, it feels, good although I guess I don't need to anymore. His eyes flutter open and he makes grabby hands towards me, I take up his offer, a little sleep couldn't hurt. 

I'm awoken some time later by Barney's phone, It's about 2 am. I shake him awake and hand him the phone.  
"Huh? What's up Tommy? You ok?" He responds groggily.  
"It's Sunkist, Mr. Calhoun! I can't find them! I've been looking for hours!" I hear Tommy's voice from the phone "Please you have to help me!"   
"Huh? Of course bud give me a few, and we'll help you out" He says with a yawn. "You coming Gordon?" I nod "Yeah, we'll see you soon Tommy and we'll find Sunkist, I know it."   
"Oh thank you Barney, Gordon, I'll see you soon!" He hangs up.  
We slip back on our clothes, and I grab a jacket from my closet. Barney grabs a large flashlight, and tosses me a crowbar. "You never know, never hurts to be safe" I take it in my hands.   
Tommy meets up out in front of our house, our house, normally just the idea of having a house with Barney would send my heart a flutter but we have more pressing matters at hand.  
"Where have you all looked, Tommy?" Barney asked.  
"Just about everywhere except the park." Tommy replies.  
"Well then! Let's start there huh?" Barney says always starting towards the park.

We reach the park some time later, Tommy and Barney calling out for Sunkist the entire time.  
We finally hear a bark in response. We all start running to the sound in response. Barney getting there first.   
"HEY! GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Barney yells, as we approach. I see a larger than average golden retriever being cornered by a… I'm not sure, but it's big and has eyes that reflect back at you, I tighten my grip on the crowbar and I stand in front of Tommy. I risked my life pushing him out of the way of the collapsing tunnels and I'm not afraid to do it again.   
The creature lunges at Barney, it's teeth scaping across his cheekbone. I go blind with rage. Slamming the crowbar against it over and over again.   
It eventually runs off but my hands are scraped to hell, skin slowly knitting itself back together again.   
"Tommy! Get Sunkist and lets get the fuck out of here before this bastard comes back!" We sprint back to the relative safety of the neighborhood, at least there are more lights.   
"We should really get inside before people start to get suspicious" Barney says, trying to put pressure on the wound. Luckily we are still pretty close to home.  
We get in and I run to the bathroom, I'm pretty sure I remember seeing a first aid kit in the cabinet. I grab it after washing the blood off my hands.  
Tommy makes Barney sit down. I start to tend to his wound and I send Tommy to check on Sunkist.  
The wound isn't as deep as the blood around it would suggest. I start by cleaning it, he winces in pain as I do so.   
"Sorry" I whisper.  
"It's fine sweetheart, just stings a lil" He is obviously putting on a brave face.  
I apply butterfly stitches to the wound.   
I kiss him on the forehead.   
"Here" Tommy hands us each a mug, Barney's is a light brown, smells like it's probably hot chocolate. Mine is a deep red, I didn't realize how hungry I was until the mug was in my hand. I slurp it down inelegantly.   
"it's because you had to use your powers, darlin, thanks again for that, probably would have been a goner." He says placing a hand on my cheek.  
"Yeah! Thank you again, Mr.Freeman, Mr.Calhoun, I'm not sure what I woulda done if anyone got more hurt" Tommy rubs the back of his neck nervously.   
Sunkist barks in agreement and tries to lick Barney on the face.  
"Hahah ewww gross, Sunkist quit it, I get it, get it you're thankful." He then lets out a yawn. "Damn what time is it?" He says checking his phone "Fuck, Tommy it's 4am you should probably head home before it gets much later."   
"Yeah, I guess so. I'll call you tomorrow ok? I owe you too again, Love you! Mr. Fr- Gordon! Love you Barney!" Tommy says, Sunkist barking in response.  
"Text me when you get home so I know you got back safe." Barney tells Tommy.  
"Of course!" Tommy says as he leaves the house.  
I pick up Barney, carrying him back to our room, stopping by my room to grab the blanket.   
"Gosh Gordon, don't go treatin me like a damsel in distress just cus I got in a scrap."   
"I know" my voice croaks.  
Barney's phone bleeps, letting us know Tommy's safe  
He texts his boss that he's calling in sick, and we curl back in bed. We fall asleep soon after, our bodies exhausted from the ordeal.

I wake up cuddling something fuzzy.   
"Barn?" I croak.   
"Huh, what babe?" His voice rumbles under my hands.  
"Oh Fuck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >;3c


	5. Chapter 5

"Well this is a new development…"He says stretching "Honesty I'm not really sure what to make of it…" He says taking inventory of his changes. His scruff has grown in overnight, along with his body hair, his nails forming into claws, a pair of ears atop his head which he scratches at. I look into his eyes, normally green are now a golden yellow, he gives me a hesitant smile, teeth now sharpened to a point, it really is cute on him. 

I reach up and scratch behind his ears, he leans into it. 

"Aww Gordon, that's no fair" he says, making no attempt to stop me, just closing his eyes and relaxing into it. 

I just softly laugh and give him a kiss. 

"Are you feeling ok?" I sign "any pain or anything?"

"Hmmm," he thinks for a second "not really hun, just a bit tired is all. I guess it takes the energy out of you" 

"Stay here" I sign "I'll make you something to eat" 

"Hmm." he hums, "could you make those pancakes you used to always make? I've been dreamin about those for years"

"Of course" I sign and give him another kiss.

I go to the kitchen and warm up a mug and start on making him breakfast. It's simple, something I've done hundreds and hundreds of times. The only real challenge was finding everything. I make him a cup of moka coffee, it takes a bit longer so he usually doesn't make it all the time, two scoops of sugar and a dash of milk. I top the pancakes with strawberries and I bring them back to him.

"God, Gordon I love you so goddamn much" He says with a smile as I open the door. 

I hand him his food then crawl back on the other side of the bed, sipping my own mug.

He quickly starts eating his food.

"Come closer Gordon" he asks.

I roll my eyes and scoot closer. He gives me a kiss.

"Sticky" I sign while laughing.

"Of course, I'm eating pancakes silly" He says, offering me a bite, I take it. 

He takes a sip of his coffee and he hums, "God, what did I ever do to deserve you" 

I want to explain to him all he's done, all the things he's done for me, little and small, that make life just a little bit more worth it, but I don't know how. So I just kiss him and hope the sentiment rings true.

It's slow and lazy and passionate. The doorbell rings, interrupting us, we pull away and he lets out an airy laugh.

"I got this" I sign, giving him a quick peck and getting up.

"Hey, Barney I just wanted to- My god, Is, Is that really you? Doctor Gordon Freeman, in the flesh? You haven't changed one iota…" It's Eli, he pulls me in for a hug. 

"It's a long story" I sign. 

"I bet! Really if Barney wanted to play hookie, he should have just said so. I wouldn't have been so concerned getting a 5am text that he's staying home." Eli says shaking his head

"I wasn't playin' hookie, I know better than to do that to you Eli." Barney says walking out of the bedroom. The scratch looks worse in this lighting, his features still obviously wolfed out.

"Now just what did you get yourself into this time Barney? I knew your research was going to get you in too deep one day." He says with a sigh.

"Ha, I wish I could use that excuse… sounds more noble. Tommy, Dr. Coolatta, His dog got out so we were helping him find them. Found them cornered by something, I tried to play hero, and got scrapped up for it and I'm paying the price. Gordon's the one that saved our asses, sent them packin with a few good hits with a crowbar…" He says pantomiming a few hits. 

"Well, I guess at least this soup Aizen made wouldn't go to waste…" He says handing me a bag. "Take good care of him, ok Gordon? Take a few days off and get a hold on your changes. I care about you, Barney, but I really don't want to be picking hair out of our bread anytime soon."

"Thanks doc, send Aizen my love. And I'll be back with a vengeance in a few days, alright?" Barney says.

"Sure, sure. I'll leave you two be, call me if you need anything, and Gordon? It's nice to have you back. We would love to have you around at the bakery, or I'm pretty sure Alyx has a spot open in her research lab if that's more your cup of tea." He says waving us off.

"He seemed to take it well" I sign.

"Stuff like this is a somewhat common occurrence, well attacks aren't usually, but metahumans are. Somewhat of an open secret. Something about Black Mesa just attracts them... us. Attracts us. Hell, Kleiner's got a pet beholder. I  _ swear _ it's always trying to eat me, ugh" He says, visibly upset about the idea of Kleiner's pet.

I start to put what Eli brought up. Barney mirroring my actions from yesterday, is sitting on the counter as I do so. I clean up the mess from breakfast, putting everything in the dishwasher and starting a load. 

"Need something?" I ask with a smile.

"Nah just enjoying the view is all." He says smugly. I huff out a laugh.

"What should we do today?" I sign after drying off my hands.

"Hmm, I guess I should probably get your reintroduced to new technology, 20 years really is a lot. Hmm maybe phone first? We'll probably have to get you one for yourself later but we'll start with mine for now. Here, let's sit down in the living room."

He sits, well, more or less, lays down on the couch, back against the armrest and motions for me to sit down. I lean my back against this chest, it's warm, he wraps his arms around me and puts his head on my shoulder.

"Ok so first off you press this button to turn on the screen, the two on the other side are for volume." I do so, "Nice, now just swipe up, that unlocks it. Just so you don't like actually start pressing shit while it's in your pocket. Swipe down and you should have your basic settings, press the gear icon for more, but you probably got that, at least the symbols are about the same. Nice! Ok so you download apps, or programs here, just about anything you would ever need, and way too much you don't, tech is still filled with a lot of bloat, but sometimes never change. The basics are here, swipe left or right for more apps. Video calls are a thing that's way easier to do now, just tap here. We'll call someone later if you want. Text is way way easier once you get used to the virtual keyboard so we don't have to take one million years to text each other anymore. You learn quick, That MIT education pays off I guess" He says with a laugh, turning his head to kiss my cheek. "Oh look Tommy's calling.Good timing just swipe up on the lil camera icon" I do so

"Mr. Calhoun! Mr. Freeman! Are you doing alright? I wanted to check on you two" Tommy appears on the screen.

"I mean I guess I'm a werewolf now but besides that we're doing alright." He angles the phone up showing off his wolf ears.

"Oh wow! That's very befitting of you Mr. Calhoun, but are you sure you are alright?" Tommy states.

"yeah yeah, I'm doing fine right Gordon?" I sign a simple yes. 

"Thank you two again for saving Sunkist, they have been very close lately, I think they were scared from last night or maybe just suspicious of something." Tommy says nervously

"I'm just glad we got there when we got there, and we are all safe, relatively speaking, just give them time to process it, ok Tommy?"

"Ok! Speaking of Sunkist, Sunkist come tell them hi!" another view from another camera shows off Sunkist, who nervousness fades away and barks and wags their tail at the mention if us. 

We talk for a bit longer, it's nice to use a portable phone and be able to actually communicate without feeling like shit.

"I should really get going, but I'll call you again later. Love you Mr. Calhoun, Mr. Freeman" Tommy says. 

I sign a "bye, love you," while Barney speaks the same.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fluff, i should be getting to the conflict eventually now that i have a good one  
> shout out to all my sharp teeth calhoun simps  
> here is a sfm scene i made of the fic  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/433555793510531073/727088377840533554/SPOILER_ficwip2.png


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mega shout out to angus for looking over my fic and helping me a lot with the flow and the grammar!

"Hey Gordon can you hand me my phone back? I think something happening" He says after it vibrates a few times, notifications going off one by one.

I pass it back to him, and he scoots up a bit straighter.

I can't see it from this angle but he's pressing on the screen, I hear a rapid tik-tik-tik happening behind me.

"Sorry, dear, but this is important." He says fully engrossed in his phone. "Some shits going down, still trying to find out what." He pulls me closer but his mind is off somewhere else, his brows furrowed.

"probably something with that fucker Breen," He mumbles under his breath.

Breen? That fucker that was always messing with our budgets? I remember him cutting funding to our natural disaster safety department not long before the earthquake… I was hoping he died, it would have served him right.

"Fuck, whats happening, He's never been violent a day in his life what was he arrested for getting into a bar fight, and Greg too? What the  _ hell _ is going on! Darlin' can you get up please? I need see what the fuck is happening."

"I'm coming with" I sign.

"What? Oh! Of course, thank you" He kisses me on the cheek, distracted, and starts getting ready. I follow suit.

"Wait is it ok for you to go out like that?" I ask.

"Oh fuck, shit you are right, I'm probably better off doing reconnaissance work at home anyways, fuck… I'm… I'm gonna go to my office, feel free to come with." He says, pulling at his hair slightly, eyes starting to glow a gold hue. I can tell he has too much on in his mind right now.

I grab his hands, and I put them on my chest. I close my eyes and breath in, hold, breath out and, repeat, urging him to follow along. Just like we would in Black Mess, or well, the Old Black Mesa, back when I actually had to breath. I squeeze his hands, just enough to help ground him and I give them a kiss.

"Thanks sweetheart." He says with a weak smile.

His office is honestly almost more of a library. Shelves floor to ceiling over almost all the walls save for just enough room for a wooden desk and a computer. 

"Let me clear off a chair for you" Barney says, moving a pile of books off a chair and scooting it closer to his desk.

He turns on his computer, 3 thin monitors start up without a sound, his computer hissing awake with a gurgle and it starts to glow, then, everything starts to glow. The keyboard the mouse, everything, all cycling through a rainbow of colors, it's almost obnoxious. He starts typing with a series of rapid clunks. He's also gotten way better at typing. His from is almost perfect far from his chicken pecking.

"Ok so, let's see what's happening" He opens up several sites.

He works fast, it kinda gives me a headache. I wish he worked this fast back in the day, instead of making me update his geocities page… We used to stay up for hours, researching his theories on aliens and werewolves in my shit dorm because the one the topside security dorms had to share was constantly broken and crawling with viruses. 

When he eventually got his own he just left it in my dorm. We quickly got tired carrying around 50 pounds of equipment just so we could use LAN play. Both of us squished a bit too close to each other on one desk way too small for two computers... Our first kiss was after we finished Doom on co-op. The adrenaline of finishing the game still pumping through our veins emboldening us. I'm snapped back to the present time with his voice. 

"Shit, I think something, or someone, is causing metahumans to become violent, I'm not sure of the mechanisms but it l,for sure, is happening." 

  
  


We stay like that for hours. late into the night. The is sun slowly starting to creep up in the sky, before I make him call it quits. His eyes getting red from fatigue and his yawns are getting more frequent.

I shake him out of his trance, then start to sign

"Come on, love, lets get to bed. You are no good to them dead on your feet" 

"Fuck, you're right… It's just, Goddammit! I knew it was getting too good. I thought… I thought I finally had my storybook ending, that I was finally on the upswing, and  _ this _ shit happens!" He shoves his hands in his face. His features begin to grow more wolf-like as he loses control of his emotions. Teeth growing to large for his mouth, face scrunching up in a snarl, wolf ears flatting, his voice getting hoarse and ragged. Anger dissolving into sadness

"I can't do it. I can't lose anyone else, not again- not like this. I can't lose  _ you _ again…"

"I-I just got you back" tears welling up in his golden eyes. 

I gently move his hands, well I guess his paws, from his face so I could sign. 

"I'm not going anywhere, not without you." I finish then place my hand on his face, he grabs it and nuzzles into it, feature slowly fading back to more human. 

"Thanks darlin, you were always my rock. I love you, love you so goddamn much." 

"Love you too, now let's get to bed" I opt to use my voice, not willing to move my hand from his face. "You really need it."

"Ha, yeah, thanks hun." He closes his eyes focusing on my hand, and follows me to our room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh actual plot,


	7. Chapter 7

The mid afternoon sun filtered through the window as I slowly woke up. Barney still fast asleep in my arms, his warm breath slowly puffing on my chest, eyes closed, peaceful. God, I could lay like this forever, ignoring the outside world, just me and him, in each other's arms, till the end of time. 

His features have returned to his human form, pity, the ears were adorable on him. 

I scratch his head, just about where his wolf ears used to be. He tries to nudge himself closer in response, but ends up just rubbing his face on my chest, arms squeezing tighter around me. The strong but tender power behind those muscles, shown off in full force. I feel… safe, at peace. 

He's always made me feel that way. But it was never as important as it was in this very moment.

His breathing changes, and his eyes flutter open. Long thick lashes, dark with the exception of a few gray hairs, tickle my chest. He smiles wide with a lopsided grin.

"Oh, hey darlin'," he punctuates with a yawn, and a stretch, "how long have we been out for?" 

I glance at the clock, unwilling to move my hand from it's spot scratching his head so I speak: "It's about 3pm, a good solid 9 hours." I pause, "You pushed yourself too hard Barn"

He looks up at me with his deep eyes "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Hard habit to break…" He closes his eyes again and just breaths in, I think for a second that he falls back asleep but then he starts back up again.

"Thank you again for stoppin' me. Falling asleep at my desk really does a number on my neck… and my back… and my knees… Damn, I'm getting old," he huffs.

I smile and roll my eyes at him. Before the sinking realization that I too, am getting old and that I  _ did _ experience the last 20 years. Trapped in a state, unable to move, electricity arcing back and forth in my brain, a feeling you should never experience, skin and muscle fibers and bones slowly, knitting themselves back together in slow motion. 

Sleep was a blessing until it wasn't. My mind making up anything and everything to make sense of it all, the reliving of my death over and over again, every mistake I ever made and every deep dark fear I held, laid out in front of me on repeat. I would occasionally get a good dream, only to have it ripped away from me as soon as my body needed to gasp awake for another few listless hours, unable to do anything besides lay there, like sleep paralysis but for 20 fuckin years straight. A cold chill runs the length of my body, causing tremors throughout.

  
  


I am grounded back to the present with someone clutching me close. I realize now that I'm shaking quite violently, sobs, racking out of my body.

"Gordon, I'm here,  _ You're here _ . You are safe. You are here with  _ me. _ Shhh, I got you" Barney is scratching at the base of my neck, in slow soothing circles.

My body, reflexively, gasps for air.

"Come on, Gordon, just like before"

He places my hands on his chest and breaths in, holds, and breaths out, repeating the process over and over again. I slowly start to follow along, helping me focus on anything besides my own panic attack.

Once my shaking dies down to a minimum, He starts to speak. 

"Hey, darlin? You doing any better? Wanna talk about it?" 

"N-not right now. Eventually, but… not right now. It was, uhh, it was about my time… before.. here…" I say, closing my eyes and resting my head against his chest, teeth still chattering. Exhaustion rushing back over me.

He smells good, like pine, and lavender, and himself.

"Love you" I mumble into his chest, voice shaking.

"Love you too, Sweetheart." He says in return, kissing my forehead.

I'm lulled back to sleep for a little bit longer. 

When I reawaken, I'm still latched to Barney, who's now propped up against the headboard, reading a book. 

"Heya, sweetie. I couldn't bare to wake you back up, so I just let you sleep" He says, placing his book back on the bedside table. "It's only been about 2 more hours. Gave me an excuse to finally start reading this." 

His stomach gurgles. "Heh, I guess we really should be gettin' up right about now, huh darlin'?"

I nod my head. 

"Hmm, we still got some of Dr. Azian's soup we could heat back up…" He says, thinking. 

I slowly slide off of him, and he gives me a kiss before getting up. 

"Here, wear this" He tosses me a hoodie and I slide it on. It's warm and it smells like him. Something easy to ground to. I slip on my pajama pants from the night before and follow him into the kitchen.

I sit at my now usual spot, watching Barney.

"Here you go, Gordon." He hands me a warm mug, with a kiss.

"I'm probably gonna make a few calls after we eat, check up on everybody, then maybe we can go on a walk, make sure everything is alright. Sounds like a plan darlin'?" 

I nod, sipping at my drink. 

"Nice, I have a sunhat that should be perfect for you, and uhhh, you left your clip on sunglasses in my car… I still got'em" He says, rubbing the back of his neck. 

I give him a smile and sign "thank you."

"Heh, anytime my love" 

He eats and leaves the room to make a few calls, and I curl up back up on the couch. I put something on the tv quiet. It was surprisingly easy to figure out. It's nice and fairly mindless.

  
  


"Sorry 'bout that darlin', took longer than expected" He says wrapping his arm around me from behind and placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"I gotta baaad feeling 'bout this. People are mostly safe, for now. But, I'm not sure for how much longer… Shits about to hit the fan, and most people are certain Mayor Breen is behind it all." 

"Want to go investigate?" I sign. 

It takes Barney a moment to process what I asked, no doubt because he was viewing it backwards.

"Yeah, yeah… Let's go yet ready, huh?" 

We get dressed, most of my old clothes still smell like my old dorm in Black Mesa. It's kinda weird. 

"Come over here, hun!" Barney asks, I oblige.

He places the sunhat atop my head and holds my face with one hand as he gently places the clip-ons onto my glasses, rubbing my stubble before letting go of my face.

"There ya go!" He says with a lopsided smile "You about ready to go?"

I nod, and the loops his arm around my back and we start out the door. 

We start walking more in town. It's quite a bit busier now then when I was first here. A lot of people out and about. Stores are still open and full of customers. 

"We should probably pick up some basics for you while we are out and about, maybe some more clothes. Although I'm pretty sure some kids now a days would  _ kill _ for that Doom promo shirt you won at that tournament." 

"And they  _ would _ have to kill me to get it." I sign. It was one of the first big events we went to as a couple. Barney cheering me on the whole time.

"Ha, how  _ lucky _ I am to be dating the 1993 Southeast Doom Deathmatch Regional Champion" Barney says, only half joking.

I just bump into him in response.

"Hey, I'm gonna stop by the bakery and tell them I'm coming back into work tomorrow, ok?"

I just nod in response. 

  
  


"Ooooooh, Barney gotta boyfriend~" Some woman, in her 20's, says as soon as we enter. The door jingling behind us.

"Heh. Alyx, This is Gordon, _ Dr. _ Gordon Freeman" 

"I  _ still _ stand by what I said Barn. They would  _ have _ to be an idiot to date yo- Wait. wait, wait, hold on...  _ Dr. Gordon Freeman.  _ Like, like who used to work with my folks? The one who saved Dr. Coolatta? The long lost love of your life!?  _ That _ , Dr. Gordon Freeman!"

"In the flesh!" Barney flourishes.

The turn of phrase feels… sour… on my tongue, but I file that away for later. I give her, Alyx, a simple wave hello. 

"Ma! Ma!! I bet you a million dollars you wouldn't know whos here!" Alyx yells walking to the back of the bakery.

"She comes here on almost every one of her breaks, her lab is just right next door. Get this, she made this robot is who's sole purpose is to fly in my face to annoy me! That's it!" He says with a laugh. 

"Oh, dear. I honestly thought Eli was pulling my leg, but here you are!" Dr. Azian Vance walks out.

"Wait! Dad knew!? Since when!?" Alyx exclames.

"Just yesterday, I sent him off to go check on Barney after he called in sick." She says. "Apparently Gordon opened the door." 

"I'm always the last to know, huh?" She says jokingly. "Dad did ask if I still had a spot open in the lab yesterday… Taking a wild guess and saying he was talking about you?"

"Guilty" I sign, then rub the back of my head.

"Hey, Barney, what did he say? I'm kinda rusty on my asl." Alyx asked. 

"Huh? Oh! He said 'guilty.' Yeah, Eli was tellin' him yesterday that if he wanted he could work here or maybe at your place"

"Well, if you are as half as smart Barney hyped you up to be, you are always welcome in my labs Dr. Freeman." 

I tap Barney and sign, "You talked about me?! Enough that Alyx knows I'm smart!?" I feel my eyes getting misty.

"Of course, darlin', you were- you  _ are _ the love of my life" Barney says with a kiss.

"Ewww, gross," Alyx says with a laugh. "I should really be going, before Russell gets pissy for me taking too long of a break. Mom I'll see you soon, and Gordon? It's nice to finally meet you." 

"We really should be going too, I should be back on my shift tomorrow ok?" Barney says.

"We already have someone to cover your shift tomorrow. Take a break,  _ Barney _ , You've earned it. You haven't taken a vacation in 2 years." Azian says, brushing Barney off, "Besides I bet you two need time to catch up. Now go on! Go enjoy the rest of your time off!"

"Thank you, Dr Vance." He says with a smile, and we leave to go enjoy the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more actually conflict soon, just needed to flesh some stuff out more


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, uhh one of the characters calles another gayboy out of spite, gay and homophobic moments

"I'm going to stop by the fire department real quick. I'm not a big fan of these guys, but they have good info." Barney says as we walk about town. 

"Well, well, well. What are you doing here, gayboy." Some guff looking man with long hair and quite a few facial scars, asks as we walk in.

"Mitch, shut the fuck up, you are dating two men as we fuckin speak, you have no room to talk." Barney is visibly annoyed, claws starting to form at his nails. "Anyways... I'm here about the incidents that have been happening lately, seems like you would have a vested interest, cuz of your… Situation" Barney says motioning to his face. 

"Harsh, Barnie boy, harsh. I get, someone fucked up my face. It seems you have joined the club, now have you. Got yourself into a lil fuckin accident, too, huh?" Mitch boasts.

"Just, Adam isn't here, is he?" Barney says, putting a hand to his face and shaking his head. "I, just… He just rubs me the wrong way. Something about him…" 

"What? No, he's in some meeting down at city hall, the bastard. Always getting the free lunches. Just me and Nick right now, well and some part-timers."

"You talking about me, Mitchell?" A shorter man walks out. Looks young at first glance, but his eyes show a tiredness that only comes with age. Eyes as dark as coal, a small pair of horns peaking through his floppy hair. "Who's this dweeb Calhoun?" 

"This is my  _ fiance _ Gordon, Gordon this is Fire Captain Mitchell, and one of his  _ boyfriends _ , Fire Lieutenant Nick." Barney says, secretly motioning me to play along, a signal we created back in Black Mesa when we would cause havoc. It does feel nice to be referred to as his fiance, we'll have to talk about that later. Is marriage legal now?

I wave a simple hello and smile, I doubt they know asl. 

"Damn, Calhoun how'd you pop the question before I could, actually no, don't tell me I don't fuckin' care." Mitchell fumes, very clear he does care, and the plan worked like a charm.

"Anyways,  _ Mitch _ , can we please talk about what the fuck is happening so we can get out of each others hair." Barney asks, eyes starting to glow a bit, mouth extending from his teeth turning into fangs.

"Sure, Fuckin whatever. Come to my office" Mitchell rolls his eyes and points his head to the office.

"Dibs!" Nick yells, taking the plush chair behind the heavy wooden desk. We take the seats in front of the desk. 

"Fuckin Nick" Mitchell huffs sitting on his desk, kissing Nick on the top of his head. "So, Barney, let's start with how  _ you _ got tuned and we will share with you what we got, deal?" He thrusts his hand towards Barney.

"Fine, Deal." Barney takes his hand and shakes it. "Dr. Coolatta's dog, Sunkist, went missing…" Barney explains what happened and when.

"Hey, Nick who was all out on that night?" Mitchell asks, "Sound a lot like the one who fucked up my face. I hate to say this, Calhoun, but this might be personal." 

Nick starts typing away at the computer, "Engine 14 was over by the factory on the other side of town but uhhh that's it. I think Adam was getting drinks around then but I can't remember for sure… He didn't come home till late, got into a bar fight. But he's a normie. Most everyone else was home or in their bunks…" He trails off, getting focused on the task at hand.

"Thanks Nick." Something sparkles in his eye for a split second then it's gone and his expression hardens back up. "Fine, you helped us Calhoun, so we'll help you. I think we all know that Breen is probably behind it all, but, I think more than one person at City Hall is helping him. Every time I ask Adam about it he talks about how secure everything is, how tight the grip Breen has one everyone else. I think they are using both agents to make Metahumans look bad, alongside some sort of drug. It's hard to find out what it is right now but we are sending in some tox screens outside the system for analysis. We don't have a lot of information, but, we will keep you in the loop. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I have a gut feeling our fates are linked in regards to this… shitshow."

He motions for Nick to grab something, and he digs under a false bottom drawer.

"Here, take this. If shit really does go down, we'll need secure communication. Just don't fuckin break it ok?" It's a small 2 way radio of some kind, not much more than an earbud. "Take your fuckin info, get out of my sight." He says getting up and just about pushing us out the door. 

"Seeya later Dr. Freeman!" Nick enthusiastically waves before the door slams in our faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is short, sorry for such a dely and a short chapter. ive been doing a lot of story planning + writeing another freehoun fic, so keep an eye out for that. also haha im gonna make yall care about hunt down the freeman characters


	9. Chapter 9

"Well fuck" Barney says as we walk out the station "Sorry 'bout that, sweetheart. He really just gets on my nerves… I wanted to spite him. Thanks for playing along, hun." He kisses me.

"I don't mind. I have always wanted to marry you. I was going to ask you that night after the test but…" I stop signing and hang my head and just kinda shrug and give a half hearted smile. "actual proposal would have been a surprise, somewhere romantic. But I wanted to make sure it was fine first. Kleiner helped me pick out a ring, tungsten with a meteorite inlay…"

"Oh Gordon…" He says placing his hands on my face, looking directly into my eyes. "I love you so much," He kisses me again. "We'll talk through it soon, I promise."

I tap out an "I love you" on his arms where my hands rest.

"We should really get out of here before Adam gets back. Lets go pick you up some basics from the store, then run by the butcher's, you are running low on your morning brew."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" I sign, looping my elbow with his. 

I miss shopping with Barney, it was always so relaxing, so... domestic.

"Hey, darlin'? What kinda soap you want? I can't remember if they still make the one you or not…" He says inspecting a wall of different kinds of soap.

We go around sniffing each one, making one another smell it whenever we find one that smells particularly good, or just plain awful. laughing at each other's reactions. Finally picking out one that we like the best. And then repeating the same exact process with shampoo, then deodorant. Smiles plastered on our faces from laughing and being with one another. 

The rest of the time at the grocery store was calm. Not really much for me to do, because of the whole, not really needing to eat normal food thing. But I do enjoy using it as an excuse to say close to Barney, helping him grab some of the stuff on the higher shelves. Kissing the back of his hand as we walk through the aisles. 

We check out, we didn't have too much stuff, he just went shopping not to long ago, and we head out to the butcher's.

"It's just past the Vance's, on our way back home. The grocery store doesn't alway have the cuts I want, and it's a lot fresher here. From a farm just right outside town. The guy who runs it used to be one of my coworkers, back at Black Mesa. I can't remember if you know him or not."

A small bell rings as we walk in. It's simple, clean, and cold. I cling a little closer to barney, for warmth. 

"Heya Barney! Who you got there?" A man behind the counter asks. He's about Barney's age.

"Hey, this is just my Gordon. He's been gone for a while, just got back"

"Well then! Nice to meet'ya Gordon! Everyone just calls me Freezerburnt!" He smiles, flashing a pair of sharp canines. I smile back. "Anyways, I got your special order right here, Barn." He says placing a bag with a plastic jar on the table. "I'm assuming it's for you, Gordon?" 

I nod, and give a weak smile.

"Well then! Welcome to the club! If you need anymore, just come on in, I always remember a face! Now names on the other hand…." 

"Thanks again, Freezerburnt, What specials you got in today? I'm trying to impress his old man." 

"Oh-hoho, Fancy man today, well we got…" 

They chatter along for quite some time. It's always nice to see Barney talking to friends, especially after dealing with the guys at the fire station…

"Thanks again Barney! See you sometime next week?" Freezerburnt asks.

"Yeah! Well, of course, gotta keep my man fed." He says bumping his hip against mine. 

"See you too then! And Gordon? It was nice to meet you" He waves us off as we walk out the door. 

We walk back home, the sun low in the sky, almost completely gone, the last golden rays of light highlighting Barney's features, my heart swells. He's arm slung across my side. Rambling on about some movie we wants us to watch. His passion shown off by how his hand that's isn't holding my side moves, jostling the bag of groceries he's holding. It feels like a dream. I wonder, I dream, does Kliner still have our rings? I'll ask him later. I give his cheek a kiss just because I can. 

He smiles wide "Say, Darlin' wanna have a movie night, tonight? just for old times sake? Promise I won't burn the popcorn this time." 

I nod yes before leaning my head on his shoulder.

"You'll won't regret it! I promise! You're gonna love this movie!"

We walk up to our home,  _ our  _ **_home_ ** . It's perfect. I reach into my pocket to grab my key and I unlock the door. I flick the light on, slipping off my shoes. Placing the food in the kitchen counter. 

"Would you be a dear and put up the food while I start on dinner my love?" Barney asks, grabbing down a pan

"Of course!" I sign and answer with a kiss.

It's luckily easy to find where everything needs to go. I quickly put up everything and head to the bathroom to put up my soap.

" _ Lets see some friends of mine! The underwater kind! From cool to hotter climes! Straight! Up! Otter! Time _ " Barney is singing along and dancing while cooking, sounds kinda like the industrial music I used to listen to back in the day. I make my return as quiet as possible, I want to savor this as much as I can. 

" _ In colors including white, brown, black and grey! Hold on to my hand so that you don’t drift away _ ! Ahh!" He yells as he accidentally bumps into me "When, uhh, when did you get back darlin'?" 

"While back, it's cute, watching you dance, I love your voice" I say, wrapping my arms around his waist. "You don't have to stop" 

"Heh, thanks darlin" He says as he gives me a kiss "I  _ do _ need to continue cooking" He says grabbing my hands off his hips and placing a small kiss on my knuckles. "But feel free to continue to watch, I guess" 

He goes back to cooking.

"Here, taste this please hun, it's missing something but I'm not sure what..." He asks, feeding me a spoonful of sauce.

I think on it for a moment "Chili powder?" 

"Oh! Duh! Chili powder! Thanks darlin'."

I watch him hum along and dance to his music as he cooks. I wouldn't change any of this for the world.

We sit at the kitchen island, he's eating his food and I'm sipping my mug, I still steal a few bites off his plate. I kinda wish he knew how to cook this good whenever I actually had to eat. But it's a trade off I will gladly accept if it means I get to spend the rest of my days with him.

He's gleefully describing the new Doom game in-between bites and how it's finally a return to form and that he can wait to get me to play. He's so excited to show me new things, always taking his time to explain every little change, filling me in slowly as he goes. God, I love him so much.

He rinses our dishes and pours some popcorn kernels into a heavy metal bowl and turns the stove back on.

"Go ahead and get comfy, my love, I'll be there in just a minute." He calls from the kitchen.

I decide to slip back into my pjs before curling up to my favorite spot on the couch pulling the blanket over me. 

He comes back a few minutes later, in his own pj pants and carrying a big bowl of popcorn. He places it on the coffee table as he curls up beside me, placing his head under my chin, and grabbing the popcorn and the remote.

He turns on some movie, Pacific Rim. He knows I used to always watch kaiju movies, making him drive me two hours away to go see special showings of the old Godzilla movies at the next big town over. I would always promise to not fall asleep on the trip home but I always did, Barney being hard headed like he is would always carry me to bed instead of just waking me up.

He's right, as he usually is about these things, I really do love it. He fell asleep around half way through the movie, apparently he's watched it a good handful of times, I can see why I'm already planning on rewatching it later.

I decide to finally return the favor after all these years and carry him back to our bed.  **_Our_ ** _ bed, in  _ **_our_ ** _ house.  _ He blinks awake for a few seconds as I place him on the bed, just long enough to take his meds, then cling to me before falling right back asleep. I follow along not long after.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song was straight up otter time by gothsicles, listen to it, it's a jam.  
> another fluff chapter, next should be some more plot


End file.
